Restless
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Hiccup was restless. Valka had known it in the womb, when he kicked and wriggled. She saw it when he flew, exploring every last mystery of the ground and sky. And most of all, she felt it when Hiccup touched her. Valcup Hiccup/Valka one shot.


**This was inspired by something I haven't even written yet... if that makes sense.**

 **Just for those who don't know what Valcup means...**

 **This is incest. Sexy times between mother and son.**

 **Divergent from HTTYD1 canon, but won't go into detail of pre-sexy times.**

-HTTYD-

Valka knew her son was restless. His heart and soul called to be moving. She'd felt it when he was a babe in her womb, always shifting, kicking, wriggling. Born early, but even as a sticky newborn so small and fragile, Hiccup had never stayed very still.

She saw it in the way he jumped around the dragon sanctuary, as at ease there as if it was his birthplace. The way he stroked and explored a dragon was restless too, jumping about to feel the difference in spine scales and belly, barely stopping to write down names, draw pictures before he was off again.

She saw it in the way Hiccup would vanish after a rescue, exploring for days but he always came back, usually with something dragons liked. Valka could draw the world, but Hiccup mapped the tiny things, rock formations his itchy feet had skipped across, falling and scraping but always back up again.

It was even there when he cooked, skittering around the fire to grab this or that, sometimes jumping up to kiss her or pet a dragon before he picked up a herb leaf and added it to the meal. Hiccup rarely even stilled for meals, pacing as he chewed fish or gesturing with bread and laughing when soup landed on his dragons head.

She felt it as he shifted and pumped between her shaking thighs. It was never long before his hands moved, either to grope her breast or squeeze her ass, to change positions so Valka was pressed under, over, against him. Her _son,_ her little boy all grown up with teeth sunk into her back. Fingers tight enough on her hips to leave bruises.

Hiccup was quick, hips snapping against hers and hands skating over her skin as he explored her, somehow knowing her every sensitive little secret while never appearing to aim for it. Valka heard him gasp, grunt and felt him grip her tight again, knew he'd change positions, never settling, never staying.

Restless, yes, but Valka could anchor him.

"Slow baby, slow."

He stilled, reigning himself in for a second before pulling out, turning Valka on her back, settling again between her thighs. Valka gasped as he slipped inside her, mouth hot against her jaw before he kissed her.

"Was I hurting you?"

The softest whisper, so gentle for the man who had been rough enough to make her skin break only a moment ago.

"No darling" Valka stroked his sweaty hair, hands sliding down his slick back "just wanted it to last."

Hiccup nudged her leg, moving it so she was spread wider for him. Valka knew she was sticky, sweat amongst the bodily fluids wet on her thighs but Hiccup didn't seem to mind. If anything Hiccup was often smug when he found her hot, slick, swollen. She shared in such feelings, thrilling in the feel of her son hard and ready for her.

Oh, it was a sickness undoubtedly, but the delirium had taken them both and Valka let herself taste his sweat as their mouths clashed. Allowed herself the sight of Hiccups face, so like her own but diluted by his father, taut and beautiful in ecstacy as he moved within her again. Valka's own body twisted, completely undone by the way her son made her feel.

His knees slid against the fur pelt beneath, next thrusts shallow as he lost his purchase but Hiccup quickly readjusted, wrapped his arms around her back and reared up, pulling Valka into his lap and pressing his cock deep within. Valka often wondered if the sickness lay in their want to replicate the connection, where Hiccup buried himself inside his mother while Valka cradled and succored her son.

"Gods, mom..."

The words never sounded unnatural as Hiccup breathed them against her breast, using the new angle to scrape insistently at every spot his cock could find, determined to take Valka to pieces completely.

It worked, surrender inevitable as she shattered in her boys arms, Hiccup's fingers finally still as they steadied her weight, held Valka upright as her muscles tremored, buckling under pleasure. His hips still moved, sought his own end. She knew he found it when heat splashed up her belly, Hiccup pulling out and pushing the last few quakes out of them both by rutting his erection against her.

Hiccup laid her down, kissed her lips before he was gone to get the rag he would rinse and dry afterward, wiping his spill from her stomach and licking sweat from her neck. Valka squirmed, turned her head to look at him, to see Hiccup's features still a little slack with their shared bliss. It was never too long though...

"Wanna go flying?"

Valka baulked in disbelief for a minute, as though his expecting her capable of flying after he had all but destroyed her own control of her limbs was truly ridiculous. But even as Valka fought to make her legs support her, Hiccup was fidgeting and wriggling into his clothes, stopping only to kiss tenderly at the bruise on her back.

Back in clothes to defend against the chill - even more acute on skin flushed and sweaty - Valka mostly had her legs under control as Hiccup practically skipped along the tunnels, searching out their dragons who had made themselves scarce as the humans mated. Valka wasn't certain she didn't hear a _not again!_ from Toothless as they left.

"Hey bud. Wanna fly?"

"Cloudjumper?"

The two reptiles were most agreeable, and before long Hiccup was diving and swerving through the air in feats of gravity-defying that would terrify any other mother. Valka watched his face when they simply glided, knowing that as much as making love to his mother made this home to Hiccup, the dragon beneath him was equally anchoring.

And besides... it wasn't as if Valka wasn't a little restless herself sometimes.

"Shall we show them how its done Cloudjumper?"

"You're on mom!"

-HTTYD-

 **I don't know what this was meant to be. A quick dose of canon-verse incest-Valcup is probably closest. Adventurous is neither of those things but I am having such fun writing it. It's just not smut yet and... I'm babbling. Hope someone liked this.**


End file.
